


Wine and Pizza

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Delena Life [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89





	Wine and Pizza

“Hey! Welcome come on in!” Hannah exclaimed as she greeted her. 

Elena wasn't sure what to expect from tonight, but a night out even if it was studying would be good. 

“Pizza should be here soon, but until then we've got wine” Morgan added. 

They handed her a glass of white as she sat down on the couch. 

“So Elena how long have you and your husband been married?” Katie asked

“Oh um just 2 years”

“Oh my gosh Paul and I've been married for 2 years as well!” Hannah exclaimed

“Yeah and you also have 2 kids” Morgan added

“Okay we do a 2yr old and 6mos old. Logan and Blake. My mom took the kids for tonight.”

“We just have one. Gray is 14 months old.” Elena said.

“We will definitely have to have a play date. My mom takes care of the kids while I'm at school and Paul is at work. What daycare do you and your husband use?”

“Oh we don't. Damon is a stay at home Dad, so we don't worry about that.”

“That must be so nice! When we have kids I'm certain Michael will be the last person to be a stay at home Dad.” Katie interjected

“Jake and I don't have kids either” Morgan added in “We've only been married 6 months so it's in the future”

“Well Damon and I definitely did not plan on having kids so soon. I mean Pre-Med and pregnant is not the best idea. Gray was more of an accident and we were just like well I guess this is happening now.”

“Seriously? Glad I'm not the only one with the accidental pregnancy. We got pregnant with Logan after the condom ripped.” 

“I have no idea if we used a condom or not. We got super drunk after the Science Majors Party they have every year. We woke up in Damon's car after the cop knocked on our window. Not the best way to make an impression on the police in Raleigh.”

“Oh my gosh I'm so sorry but also that's hilarious!” Katie laughed “Those parties are insane. I'm surprised you were even able to drive”

“Oh we didn't even get out of the parking lot”

 

They spent the rest of the night chatting and eating pizza and they may have gotten a little bit of studying towards the end of their session.


End file.
